24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Caputo
|role = 1. Bridgit (stunt double) 2. CTU worker 1 3. CTU worker 2 4. Lynne Kresge (stunt double)}} Jennifer Caputo is a stunt performer and actress who has had several roles on 24. Caputo is an accomplished stunt driver and performer who has appeared in many film and TV projects. Biography and career Jennifer Caputo grew up in Florida. Her brother, Jay, is also a stunt performer. Jennifer graduated from Lake Mary High School in Lake Mary, Florida in 1989. After that, she studied at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas, graduating with a degree in Hotel and Restaurant Management. Shortly after graduating, Jennifer's brother, who was a gymnast, failed to make the team for the 1992 Olympics. He then invited her to go to Los Angeles and "be stuntpeople". Since the 90's, Jennifer has been working steadily in the stunt performing business working in numerous TV shows and films. She has also worked as a double for stars like Robin Tunney, Gina Carano, Jamie Lee Curtis, Alyson Hannigan, Zooey Deschanel, Emma Stone, Anne Hathaway, Mandy Moore, and Jessica Biel, among many others. Some of the films Jennifer has worked on are Jason Bourne, The Amazing Spider-Man, Mission: Impossible III, Catwoman, Gone in 60 Seconds, and Batman Forever. She claims that motorcycle and car stunts are her favorites. Caputo is married to fellow stunt performer, Andy Armstrong. Role on 24 Caputo has had several roles on 24: * In Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am, she doubled for Kim Murphy in the role of Bridgit for all of the motorbike riding the character did. In the following episode, she doubled her for when the character got shot by a sniper rifle. * In Day 2: 10:00am-11:00am, she played two different CTU workers during the explosion at CTU Los Angeles. * In Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am, she doubled for Michelle Forbes in the role Lynne Kresge for when the character falls down the stairwell at District. Gallery of roles File:1x02 Bridgit double.jpg|As Bridgit ( ) File:1x03 Bridgit shot.jpg|As Bridgit ( ) File:Ctu stunt2.jpg|As CTU worker 1 (center) File:24 Day 2 3-4 AM pic 2.jpg|As Lynne Kresge 24 credits Bridgit * * CTU workers * Lynne Kresge * 24-related appearances * On the Button: Exploding the CTU Selected filmography * Venom (2018) * CHIPS (2017) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * Thor (2011) * The Book of Eli (2010) * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) * Planet Terror (2007) * Mission: Impossible III (2006) * Catwoman (2004) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) * Galaxy Quest (1999) * Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) * Batman & Robin (1997) * Independence Day (1996) * Batman Forever (1995) Television appearances * Fear the Walking Dead (2017-2018) * Blue Bloods (2013-2014) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2004, 2011) * Dollhouse (2009) * Prison Break (2009) * Cold Case (2008-2009) * How I Met Your Mother (2008-2009) * Monk (2007-2009) * Without a Trace (2006) * Firefly (2002) * 24 (2001-2003) * Angel (2000-2004) * Roswell High (1999) * V.I.P. (1998-1999) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1996) See also * Performers with multiple roles References External links * * * Jennifer Caputo on iStunt Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers